Hitherto, a device has become known which includes an impeding member that is joined to a brake pedal and impedes the operation of an accelerator wire, and when the brake pedal and an accelerator pedal are operated at the same time, by using the impeding member to impede the operation of the accelerator wire, prohibits an increase in engine speed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, hitherto, a device has also become known which reduces at least one of an intake air amount or a fuel supply amount to an engine, for example, during the operation of a braking device (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).